Totally Spies: The Symbiote
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: One night, Clover finds a mysterious being from another world in her backyard. Unknown to her, this being will change her life and the life of everyone around her forever. Contains femslash, breast expansion and muscle growth.
1. The Discovery

**Totally Spies: The Symbiote**

Chapter 1: The discovery

  
Night fell in Beverly Hills, as the Sun set in the horizon. It had been a really hard day and Clover knew it. Not only she and her friends, Sam and Alex had to save the world for the umpteenth time from the claws of a maniac, but they also had a Chemistry test. Her whole body screamed in pain, as she lied down on her bed. She sighed, as her body sank in the soft mattress. Even though it had been a hard day, she knew that right then, she would be able to get some rest. With her mother out of town, she had the house to herself. If she was not as tired as she was, she would consider throwing out a party or a slumber party with Sam and Alex, like she always did when that happened. But on that night, she just wanted to rest.

"What a day! Thank God it's Friday… First we stop a major loser from taking over the world, and then we have to do the Chemistry test. I'm so tired that I could sleep for a whole week." –Clover said.

After eating a light snack, she put her spy outfit to wash, brushed her teeth, changed into her nightgown and went to bed. All she really wanted was to sleep, and as soon as she turned off the lights, she fell asleep. It was about 11 pm. when Clover woke up. She turned to her right and looked at her alarm clock, and saw that she had only slept a couple of hours. Her body was covered in sweat, like if she had been inside a sauna for about an hour. She quickly uncovered herself, pushing her sheets to the side and took off her nightgown, leaving her only with her bra and panties on. She was still sleepy, but she could not sleep, all because of the abnormal heat that could be felt in her room. Being as hot as it was, she started to feel wet between her legs. Clover had never been a fan of masturbation. She'd rather have sex with someone, than playing with herself. But over the last couple of months, she became quite fond of that activity. Sliding her fingers inside her pussy, she started to touch her clit, moaning softly. As she kept thrusting her middle finger, inside her pussy, she became hotter and hotter, like if a volcano had just erupted inside her. Trying to feel even better than she was already feeling, she used her other hand and started to grasp her right breast.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK… OH YEAH!" –Clover screamed on top of her lungs, while the orgasm spread all over her body.

Clover savoured her orgasm, with her eyes closed. Still breathing heavily, and feeling hotter than before, she dragged herself to one of the windows and opened it, hoping that some fresh air would help her cool down a little after that incredible orgasm. But, when she opened the window, a gust of hot air blew her face softly.

"Hmm… now this is strange. It's really hot for this time of year. It's probably a result o the global warming." –Clover said when she looked up into the sky and saw that instead of being dark, the sky was dark red. –"O-kay, now that is really strange."

Clover kept looking at it, not knowing why it was like that. One thing she was sure, it looked really pretty. She sat on the edge of the window, staring at the sky, when she saw something even stranger happening. At first, she thought that it was a shooting star, but then, she noticed that it was too big for a shooting star, and its unusual glow. What had started as a little dot in the air, became bigger and bigger. Then, the thing started to change direction, zigzagging in the sky, and looked as if it was coming towards the direction of her house. Faster and faster it approached, and something inside Clover told her that it was going to hit her house. She wanted to get down on the floor, and cover her eyes. In fact, she wanted to scream, but fear paralyzed her body.

The glowing sphere approached her window at incredible velocity, only to stop a few feet from her face. Clover blinked her eyes and gulped, for she did not know what was going on. The sphere just stood there for what looked like an eternity. It now looked like a ball of living light. After awhile, the blonde girl managed to gain courage to reach into it. She was still afraid of whatever that might be, but as they would say curiosity killed the cat. Her fingertips touched the sphere and she felt a warm sensation, which spread all over her body, making her smile.

"I don't know what this is, but it can't be bad… how could something bad make me feel so happy?" –she asked herself, as he fingers kept touching the glowing sphere.

Then, all of a sudden, the sphere went up into the sky, and a few seconds plunged back into the earth, creating a small crater in the ground. Clover looked down and saw the sphere of light on the floor. She instinctively ran outside. As she ran to the door, she noticed that she was not tired anymore. She felt great; full of energy. It could be said that she felt like she could run 1000 miles without breaking a sweat.

She questioned herself about that for a moment, but then, she put those thoughts aside, for then she was more interested in that sphere of light, than anything else. When she found herself near the crater on the ground, she moved very slowly. Looking inside, Clover saw that the light was becoming weaker and weaker by the second. The image of a light bulb turning off appeared on her mind. Finally, the light faded away and what the blonde girl found was incredible. It was a rock shaped like a triangle. Its texture was smooth and her appearance reminded her of the diamonds she saw over the years. She gently picked it up, fearing that it might be hot for some reason. Strangely enough, when she touched it, it was cold as ice. She pulled it out of the crate and examined it for a couple of seconds, concluding that it was exquisitely beautiful.

"Whoa! Never thought that a space rock could be so pretty… it looks just like a diamond." –Clover smiled, as she looked at it, when she noticed something inside it. –"Hmm… what is this?"

Inside the crystalline rock was some kind of substance, liquid substance. Taking a closer look, she saw that it was black and it seemed quite thick. Not only that, but it seemed like it was moving, like if it had a life of its own. Her finger ran across the rock like crystal, when a tiny crack appeared on the smooth surface. The liquid started to pour out of it, when a fair amount of it gushed over Clover's chest, sliding down her breasts.

"EEEEEEEEEEW! Yuckiness!" –Clover yelled, as she dropped the stone, and started to try and take off the black liquid goo that had gushed over her.

Clover tried her best to clean herself up, using her hands, but the more she tried to get rid of it, the more it seemed to spread. She did her best, but the disgusting goo continued to spread. Soon, her collar bones and her left breast were covered in that stuff.

"What is this thing? Get it off, get it off me!" –Clover cried out for help, as the icky substance continued to cover her body.

That strange black substance looked like if it was alive. It started to rip apart Clover's underwear, as it covered her whole body. She felt it crawling up and down her body, as if it was adapting herself to Clover's body. She started to feel cold; the only thing that ran through her mind was as if she was being sprayed with icy water, while being chained to an iceberg, completely naked. But what was worst was the fact that her muscles hurt. She felt as if her muscles were being ripped apart clean from her bones. She tried to yell, but nothing came out. She tried to breath, but every time she tried to, it was as if her throat was closed, keeping her from breathing. Clover lost her balance and hit the floor pretty hard. Her strength were leaving her, still, she did try to crawl back into her house. She wanted to call Sam and Alex for help… but her body failed her. No mattered how bad she wanted to call them, she did not even have the strength to pick herself up.

"I'm going to die; I'm going to die… I always knew I would die, but I never thought it would be like this… alone, all by myself, while being covered by some disgusting substance… Goodbye, Sam… Goodbye, Alex… Goodbye, mom… heck, goodbye, Mandy… I'm going to miss you all…" –she thought to herself, as tears started to run down her face, just before losing consciousness.

Unknown to Clover, what had happened would change her life and the life of the ones around her forever. It would change their lives for the best, as well as the life of something else.


	2. Clover's Transformation

**Chapter 2: Clover's Transformation**

Clover woke up suddenly, breathing heavily. For a couple of seconds she still thought that she was still dreaming. But then, she saw that it had all been a nightmare. She looked to the side and saw that her alarm clock was marking 1 am. She immediately turned on the light. With her eyes half-closed, and feeling her face covered in cold sweat, most likely due to the horrible nightmare that she just had, she passed her fingers through her face.

"What a horrible nightmare…" –she said, as she rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake. –"I've got to stop watching horror movies before going to bed."

Getting out of the bed, she stretched her arms and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. Her nightmare had been so realistic, that she was still finding it hard to believe that had just been a dream… a really bad dream. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, trying to stay awake.

"Man… that was some nightmare. Thank God it was just that, a nightmare. Still, it felt so real… what the heck?"

She quickly looked at her right hand and saw that it was completely black, like if it had been dipped in black ink. She saw that her arm was also covered in that stuff, not to mention her whole body, being her neck and head the exception. You could see all her curves. The closest thing that she could think when describing it, was like if that thing was a second skin. Clover immediately panicked. She did not know what was going on… and that was when hit her… the nightmare. What if the nightmare had not been a nightmare, but instead, it was reality. Still, how did she end up back in her bed, after being covered by that black substance? She sat on the floor and tried to breathe normally. At the same time, she tried to get rid of it, by pulling it as much as she could.

"Come on! Get off, you creepy crawling thingy!" –she exclaimed in desperation.

Unfortunately, after a couple of minutes, she concluded that trying to pull it off her skin was not going to work. Finally, she gave up trying, and she started to weep. Whatever was that thing, she was going to have to stick with it for a while. She wept for almost half an hour, until she ran out of tears. Her eyes were as red as beats and you could see that she had her make-up all smudged, due to the fact that she forgot to remove it, before going to bed earlier.

"What is… this thing…? Just get… off… me…" –Clover sighed, as another tear ran down her cheek.

Finally, after crying it all, she came up with the strength to get herself up. She looked once again into the mirror, to see what had happened to her. She felt like some kind of freak, due to the fact of having that glued to herself. But suddenly, all those bad feelings went away. She notices just how beautiful she is. Whatever that thing was, it was acting like a second skin. Even though her breasts were covered in that stuff, she could definitely see her nipples sticking out of it, and she most certainly could see the areoles around them. And the same thing could be said of her pussy. When touched herself, she felt that her whole body was as smooth as silk… no, like baby skin. Feeling a little bit more cheered up about that whole situation, she flirted a little with herself.

"Hey, beautiful, do you have plans for tonight?" –she asked to her image in the mirror. –"No, why? Do you want to be part of my plans?"

She kept flirting with herself for a little while. After that she flexed her biceps, in amusement, and then jumped into the air, just so she could see her boobs bouncing up and down. She mused about it and said to herself:

"I wished I had bigger boobs…"

That's when something even stranger happened. Her boobs started to inflate very slowly. Even though she could not see the difference at first, she could feel it happening. In a matter of seconds, her boobs became as big as Pamela Anderson's boobs. She put her hands on them, feeling just how big they were.

"How did this happen?" –she asked herself. –"I just thought about it for a second… and then my boobs got bigger. Is it possible that this thing is controlled by thought?" –she thought about it. –"Hmmm… if so, I thin I'll put it to a test… I wish I had bigger boobs than Minka."

In just a couple of seconds, her boobs swallowed again, and Clover saw herself with a gigantic pair of breasts, that would make the boobs of the international pornstar Minka, look small. A devious smile appeared on her face… the same kind of smile she made whenever she came with a devious idea. Happy about this, she decided to test this ability again. She wished she had huge muscles, and in a matter of seconds she ended up with biceps from the size of tennis balls, a fully muscled thorax and legs, not to mention a well delineated, but still cute ass. Her new beautiful, almost godlike appearance was amplified by the thing that covered her body.

"Whoa! I feel so great… Look at these super boobs!" –she said as she felt her own boobs being pressed against a wall. –"Mmm… that feels so goooooood…" –Clover admitted, as if she was having a little orgasm. –"But, I better get back to normal… I wish to go back to normal."

And just like the other times, that thing granted Clover's wish, making her normal again. Taking a deep breath, she thought of how silly she was when she thought that that thing had been the worst that had ever happened to her. Exiting the bathroom, she went back to her room. After entering the room, she stood in front of the huge mirror she had, and got a closer look to her. Even though she had that thing over her skin, she was naked… although she did not feel naked. She felt just like when she was using her spy outfit.

"If you really are an alien, where did you come from, hmm?" –Clover asked the thing, as her fingers ran across her left arm, like if she was petting the alien creature.

That is when a small tentacle came out of the place where she was petting. The tentacle looked like a tentacle of an octopus. It stopped just a few inches from Clover's face. She looked at it, puzzled about it. Then, she thought that the alien was trying to contact with her. Led by instinct, Clover approached her face of the tentacle and gave it a small peck with her lips. The tentacle responded making a funny sound, which the blonde identified as something similar to a human giggle. She also giggled back, showing that she was happy.

"Well, if you're going to stick with me, I have to call you something… do you mind if I call you, Blackie?" –she asked the thing. –"I know it's not the best name, but since you're black, I think that is a nice name… what do you think?"

The tentacle bulked up and assumed the form a fist, giving her a thumb's up. Clover smiled immediately, not only because it had accepted the name she had given it, but because she had managed to communicate with it.

"Okay, Blackie is it… so, tell me, Blackie, I know I asked you this, but, where are did you come from?" –she asked the tentacle, but this one did not answer in any way. –"Oh, yeah, you can't talk, so you can't tell me…"

Then, the tentacle started to stretch and made its away down into Clover's abdomen, tickling it, and kept going down, until it reached Clover's pussy. The blonde paid attention to what the tentacle was attempting to do, blinking her eyes occasionally. The tentacle looked at her pussy, and gently touched her clit, making her moan. The tentacle caressed her labia and her clit once again.

"Mmm… oh, that felt good. Is that what you want me to do, Blackie? You want me to masturbate?" –Clover asked it, to which it responded by making the tentacle touching her clit. –"Okay, if you want me to do that, I'll do it."

Clover's hand was guided by the tentacle into her pussy, where she started to touch herself. She immediately moaned, as she caressed herself. Just the lightest touch from her fingers seemed enough to make her go wild about it. She pinched her clit, moaning hard, as her love juices started to pour out of her, making her wet. She had never been that hot or wet before in her life, and that aroused her. She inserted two fingers in her pussy, when something happened… her fingers became longer, and she could felt them inside her.

"Oh, fuck, Blackie… it feels so good!" –she said as she inserted her fist inside her pussy, something she had never done before, becoming amazed on how much she could take inside her. –"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I feel like I'm going to explode!"

Clover arched her back and lifted her hips, as she reached her climax, The orgasm made her yell, as its energy spread through her whole body. It felt like the higher she screamed, the bigger the orgasm felt to her.

"I'M CUMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIING!" –she yelled on top of her lungs, collapsing on her bed.

She was hot, like if she had a fever. The coldness of her sheets made her feel that. Her whole body was like on fire. Her boobs went up and down, as she tried to catch her breath. Clover looked to her hand, and saw that her fingers covered in her juices. She smiled tenderly, as she noticed that the tentacle was like licking them, tickling her a little.

"Blackie... nothing on Earth is able to do what you do... It's amazing." –Clover stated, as she slowly raised her body, and sat on the bed. –"You really need to let me catch my breath..."

But the alien Blackie did not even let Clover finish her sentence. Controlling Clover's body, it made her get out of the bed and made her go into the window. She opened it, and she jumped out of the window, landing hard on the backyard. Curiously, she did not even felt the impact.

"Where are we going? Do you want to show me something, is that it?" –Clover asked it, when her face was covered by it.

If Clover could see herself, she would see that she was wearing some kind of mask on her face. Leaping over the obstacles, Clover, being controlled by the alien whom she called Blackie, made her way into the city.


	3. Under the Sea

**Chapter 3: Under the Sea**

Clover felt strange, while being controlled by the alien creature that it had fused with her, and that she called Blackie. As her body was controlled by the creature, she made her way into the city, leaping from building to building. When she landed on the building roofs, she did not even felt the impact. It seemed to her that Blackie had also amplified her gymnastic skills, as well as her strength, speed and agility.

As she jumped a huge distance, she yelled on top of her lungs. She had never felt so alive, and she knew it. All of a sudden, she saw herself on top of one of the tallest buildings in Beverly Hills. The mask that had been covering her face ever since she left her room, disappeared and she blinked her eyes, looking at the spectacular view in front of her. The countless lights created he illusion that a huge psychedelic mat had been rolled over the city. It still felt like a dream that she had been able to make that huge distance, without breaking a sweat. Taking a deep breath, she felt more alive than ever before in her life. Not even during her wildest assignments for WOOPH had she experienced such a thing.

"This must have been what Spider-Man felt the first time he climbed to the top of the Empire State Building…" –she said, as she gazed into the beautiful nightscape. –"I knew that Beverly Hills was A-class beautiful, but I never thought that it could be triple A-class beautiful at night."

Once again, Blackie took control over Clover's body, making her jump once again to a nearby building. Clover did not know where the black alien was taking her, but the feeling of freedom and being able to do what she was doing was so good, and it felt so right to her, that she did not care about it. When she finally got control over her body once again, she looked around, trying to see where she was. She did not recognize the place, but then she looked at her feet and saw that she was stepping on sand. It looked like she was on a desert; but then she looked behind her and saw the city's buildings. She also heard the ocean, which made her assume that she was on a beach. The moonlight made the sand look like silver in that dark night, and Clover just loved it. It was then, that she started to walk right to the shore, hearing the sound of the waves.

"Whoa… This is really beautiful." –she thought to herself. –"Who would have thought that a beach could be this beautiful at night?"

She kneeled, and as she was about to touch the sand with her fingers, something strange happened. From the blonde's fingers, some kind of spark of energy beam was projected, and as it touched the sand, it crystallized it. Clover became amazed, as she picked up the little piece of crystallized sand. She lifted up and pointed it to the Moon, noticing that it looked like a piece of glass. That same piece was hot, but not blazing hot, just warm, like if you had put it inside a microwave oven for a couple of minutes. She smiled, noticing how beautiful it was. It was then that she had one of the craziest ideas of the History of crazy ideas. She concentrated and with a little effort, she once again managed to crystallize the sand, turning it into pure glass. She repeated the gesture a couple of times until everything in a ten metres radius was turned into glass. Feeling how warm it was, Clover could not resist but to lay on what she had created, trying to absorb every particle of heat that was in it. Blackie also liked it, and had its way to tell Clover that by almost gluing itself to the glassy surface.

"You like warm, don't you?" –Clover asked Blackie. –"No wonder, after you've been adrift in space for God knows how long, where it's cold and there is no air, it's good to feel a little warm."

Clover began to caress herself with her hands, in order to make Blackie feel even warmer. She felt as if she was in Heaven. Feeling the heat over itself, Blackie made that strange noise which resembled a giggle. After a while, Clover eventually got up and walked to the shore, feeling the ocean's water covering her feet. She did not know why, but she felt the urge to go for a swim. When the water line was just a little above her belly button, she dived and began swimming. To her surprise, her feet and legs turned into a fin.

"Whoa! I'm a mermaid! I'm actually a real mermaid!" –she exclaimed out loud, as she looked at her fin and just how beautiful it was. She waved it just above the surface to see just how big it was, still amazed by all that. The blonde was really astounded by what was happening to her. It was as if some of wildest fantasies were coming true, one after another.

Taking it for a test drive per say, Clover began swimming as fast as she could. She swam underwater during long periods of time, only coming back to the surface in order to see just where she was heading. That meant that she was now able to breathe underwater, without the need of carrying an oxygen bottle with her, or diving glasses. When she finally stopped swimming, she looked behind and saw that the city of Los Angeles could barely be seen, except for a pair of small yellow dots.

"My God, this is unbelievable… well, since I'm here, I might as well do a little ocean exploring." –Clover thought to herself, as she dived, this time diving deeper and deeper. Although the visibility inside the dark waters of the ocean was practically null, thanks to Blackie, the blonde could see everything that was in front of her. Swimming around, she ran into a huge Manta Ray. Swimming by her side, she felt the urge to pet her but decided not to do it, for she did not know how the creature would react.

The ocean's floor with its sandy surface was the perfect hideout to every little sea creature, but it also hidden other secrets… secrets like a sunken ship. History had never been Clover's favourite subject, but she was able to recognize the ship from some pictures she had seen on her History books. It was an old Spanish Galleon that had been sunken by another ship, centuries ago. It was no surprise to Clover seeing one there… everyone knew that many Spanish Galleons, carrying precious cargos like spices and jewels, had been sunken by pirates throughout the 17th and 18th century, and many of them, had sunk with their cargo.

"Who knows, maybe this one has something worthy of keeping in it… What do you say, Blackie, shall we go and take a look at it?" –she asked the alien symbiote telepathically, without the need to use words.

Blackie immediately agreed with the idea, by once again taking control of Clover's body, swimming towards the wreck. This one was in very bad shape. It was all covered with all kinds of sea life, from tiny molluscs to seaweeds. Clover felt that there was something really worth of keeping inside the wreck, so she dived in, trying not to touch the debris. She was a little afraid of what might happen if she accidently hit, but decided to keep Blackie in control. A few minutes went by and she still had not found a thing that looked expensive or priceless. Maybe this it was one of those wrecks that had already been explored and everything that worth anything had been taken probably to a museum.

She was about to tell Blackie to turn around, when something caught her eye. It was some kind of trunk. It was covered with seaweed and other stuff. If she had not been looking for some of the kind, Clover would have not even seen it in the first place. Reaching slowly for it, she touched it, looking for a way to open it, when suddenly she felt something behind her.

Looking over her left shoulder, she did not see a thing, and for an instant thought that it might have just been her imagination playing tricks on her. But then, she felt it again, and this time she saw what it was. Moving just a few meters from her was a huge white-shark with a menacing grin looking at Clover, as if she was a tasty dish. The way the shark's eyes glared at her, made the blonde feel afraid of what might happen next. She did not even move, hoping that the shark would just leave her alone.

"What do I do? If that fish decides to attack me, I'll be his midnight snack." –she began to panic, only to be calmed down by Blackie, who made her feel more relaxed.

But, just as she had anticipated, the shark decided to attack her. Aster as speeding bullet, it tried to bite Clover. Still, the blonde was not a match to the shark, easily dodging it. More and more, Clover began to realize that Blackie really came in handy in that kind of situations.

The shark turned around and opening its jaws it tried to but Clover once more, only this time she was prepared; or better, Blackie was prepared. Taking over the control of Clover's body, she became buffed from her waist up, and was now holding the shark's mouth wide open. With a little more strength, she tore the neck's muscles out of the world's deadliest underwater predator, killing it.

"W-What did j-just happen?" –Clover asked, realizing that Blackie had been in full control of her body for at least 5 seconds, and that in those 5 seconds, she had been able to kill a shark with her bare hands. –"Man that was scary…"

Clover trembled just from thinking that she had just done something like that. Her body was still all buffed up, and she could feel just how big her muscles were. Still, whatever the reason was, she had enjoyed it; or better, she had enjoyed the raw power and the feeling of being invincible, even if it had been just a for a few seconds, and that scared her.

"Blackie… I know that you are supposed to be my friend, but please, don't do this again… don't take full control of my body, even if it's an emergency, at least not until we get to know a little better, okay?" –Clover asked the alien, to which he answered by creating a tentacle that signalled the blonde that it had understand what she was telling it. –"Now, can you turn me back to normal, so we can check out that trunk?"

Obeying her orders, Blackie did as it was told. Swimming back to the wreck, it was only then that Clover noticed that the water around her was stained with blood from the white-shark's carcass that was slowly drifting away. Trying to think about other things, she reached for the trunk and once again began to look for a way to open it.

Finally, she felt a lock. Being rusty from all those years on the sea, she managed to break it with fair easiness. Throwing it away, Clover then gently opened it and was marvelled by what was lying in front of her beautiful blue eyes. The trunk was filled with all kinds of wonderful things. Gold, silver, jewels… a king's ransom, and it was all hers. Gently burying her hands into the coins made out of those precious metals, Clover could not help but to wonder what she was going to do now that she had found that enormous treasure. With it she would be able to but everything she had always wanted to, without even having second thought about it, not to mention that she would be able to make Mandy jealous for years to come, by being one of the richest girls in Beverly Hills. But then, it hit her… why would she just keep the treasure to herself, if she could share it with her best friends, Sam and Alex.

"I know, I will share this treasure with them." –she said, picking up a couple of things, as Blackie decided to create some sort of pouch so Clover could put the things she had caught in it. –"Will leave the rest, and come back another day to take it with us. Oh, Sam and Alex are just going flip over when I tell them about all this."

It was then that she felt her body trembling a little. She realized that it had been Blackie who did that, as if it was afraid of something.

"What is it, Blackie? Are you afraid of something?" –Clover asked it, hoping to get a response, when it hit her. Not knowing Sam and Alex, the little alien was probably afraid of them. –"Are you afraid of Sam and Alex? Don't worry, they are my friends, and they won't hurt you, I promise."

Blackie made Clover's body tremble again, but this time it was clear that he was not afraid. Clover's words managed to calm him down. Once they were back at home, the blonde looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:15 am. She had less than three hours of sleep left, before she had to get ready for school. Dropping all the pretty things that she had brought with her from that trunk on the bottom of the sea in her desk, she then cuddled on her bed. She was a little tired but she felt that she still had energy to go on for hours without having the need to sleep a wink.

As she was closing her eyes, Blackie formed a tentacle which stretched and pulled the sheets, covering Clover, after which, it assumed the form of a beautiful yellow and blue pyjamas. It was amazing the amount of things Blackie could do, and Clover was anxious to show them to Sam and Alex, knowing that they would have a lot of fun with it.


End file.
